othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coolest Attack Ever
The coolest attack contest. To see which is the coolest attack in anime. Hosted by Zymemaru Rules. Vote for the attack you think is the coolest. Coolest =/= strongest No alt voting. To prevent this accounts with no less than 200 karma or that has been here less than a year will be counted. In the unlikely but possible chance of a tie a tir breaker topic will be made. The attack voted for first in that topic will win. Polls close when the next topic is up which is about a day As a side note I haven't been able to look through all the videos. If you see your favorite attack and is not satisfied with how it is portrayed post your owned link to the attack and I will use it. Video or manga is fine. If you use a video link and the attacks is far into the clip simply put #t= (number of the minute)m(number of the seconds)s Results round 1 Hellzone Grenade (17) (Lol coincidence?) Goldion Crusher (25) Inazuma Double Kick (19) Tezuka Zone (29) X-Burner(2) Seismic toss (15) Jet gatling (24) Mind crush(26) Erupting Burning Figer-Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken(38) Dragon of the Darkness Flame (32) Unlimited Blade Works (47) Dempsey Roll : (42) Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha: (9) Mugen Punch: (13) WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK: (11) FALCON PUNCH: (38) BERSERKER SOUL (22) 4-tailed Naruto chakra cannon (6) Morning Peacock had (4) Killer Bee's Lariat (14) ICBM Toss (4) Kizaru's Laser Kick (16) The tree of depravity (24) Amakakeru Ryu noHirameki (18) Starlight Breaker (26) Ideon Sword (4) Stoner Sunshin won with (13) Final Attack Ride Hibiki Rider Wave(4) Mangekyou Sharingan (11) votes. celesctial blade got (1) burning finger got (12) Hoshi no Tachi had (10) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (16) Chou Hissatsu Tenjou Tenka Nendou Busou Ken Ryuusei Giri (8) Black Coffin (15) Nanaya Shiki: Kyokushi, Nanaya (15) tie breaker went to Black Coffin Galaxian Explosion (11) Star dust breaker (6) dragon fist (5) Genesic Hell and Heaven (12) Due to the mysterious vanishment of Judgements's opponet it won by default Aurora execution-Camus-Saint Seiya(7) Tatsumaki Zankantou - Sanger Zonvolt & Ratsel Feinschmecker (SRW) (10) Hokuto Hyakuretsu-ken - Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star)(4) Dio Brando - The World (Za Warudo) (20) Giga Drill Breaker ( 33)Giga Slave (17) Due to destructo disk's match having a repeat it wins by default Death breath (6) Buster Beam (16) fuuton rasen shuriken (TRC) Shaoran's Raitei Shourai Big O Final Stage (13) Fist of fate (1) Mima's Twilight Spark (12) Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (8) Domon Kasshu: Shining Finger (G Gundam) won because it's opponet was a repeat Upcoming Matches Round 2 Goldion Crusher http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QC28aMN_WTk vs Tezuka Zone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtJ41mf019I Seismic toss http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvdOtkaMAlU#t=4m25s vs Mind crush http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfgNEZs1RSM Erupting Burning Figer-Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fUJ6LehQ3I vs Falcon Punch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFtw7qW7Vcw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mRtuum-xng [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jfoiurjfWI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jfoiurjfWI ] Unlimited Blade Works http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZBAEk_Ugmk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SvUdtHQSXA Vs Mugen Punch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-BKyCZYMSk#t=20m40shttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgvQgHIbF-U http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgvQgHIbF-U BERSERKER SOUL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENyBr-K-W28&feature=channel_page (dubbed version) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWM5YFjXhQ0&feature=related (subbed version vs Killer Bee's Lariat Kizaru's Laser Kick http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8OAnMw9geA&feature=related#t=1m18s vs The tree of depravity http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJEmKWlWqb0&feature=related Starlight Breaker: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6WStMjuxbE&feature=related vs Stoner Sunshine by Ryouma Nagare in Shin Getter-1 (Getter Robo Armageddon) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=To34rvyClH4 Itachi's Mangekyou sharingan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rtaCJoOOos vs Erupting Burning Fingers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwyVV5_orBo Senbonzakura Kageyoshi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frq7UjUPYHU&feature=related vs Way of Destruction no. 90 - Black Coffin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF3W23xHw2E Galaxian Explosion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FztPRrpdi_o vs Genesic Hell and Heaven http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYFYZZtnH-E Judgement http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JRpNCBE__g Tatsumaki Zankantou - Sanger Zonvolt & Ratsel Feinschmecker (SRW)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSYmkexfyAE&fmt=18 Dio Brando - The World (Za Warudo)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbArvIqZzkI&feature=related vs Giga Drill Breaker: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s65n0PmvIm4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_ls5IP-SCA&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAHEazNbzAI&feature=related destructo disk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3VjuC2sPWQ vs fuuton rasen shuriken http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0TUKGPWFl8 Buster Beam: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YU6AuzxUF10&search=gunbuster vs Big O Final Stage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmEx8AVC-IA (Touhou) Mima's Twilight Spark http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kofnEdB8Bl vs Domon Kasshu: Shining Finger (G Gundam)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JrTNAcBrdc&feature=related Category:Contests